Starting Over
by VenusLove
Summary: Full Summary Inside. Warnings inside. OOC. SasuHinaGaa. Hyuuga and Uchiha Massacre. Please read and review thank you very much.


**Author's Note:** I need some Beta Readers for my story in Kuroko No Basuke and Naruto please private message me if you are interested thank you very much.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden because if I did it would have great romantic scenes for my favourite pairings also if I did own it Hinata would be a great ninja and she would be the main lead female while Sasuke and Gaara are the main lead males.

**Full Summary:** Hinata was allowed to study in the academy when she was on the last year of studying or training to become a ninja, there she met some great friends and some love interest before the day of graduation she learned something she should not know, after the day of the graduation exam she was on a team with Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto Uzumaki with their Sensei Hatake Kakashi, after then the first day they entered the chunnin exam Gaara of the Sand has taken a liking to the Hyuga Heiress when he first saw her, when they entered the forest of death Sasuke and Hinata didn't know that Orochimaru had taken a liking on them not only because they were the last kind of their clan but also because something was inside them of course Sasuke knew his secret when he was still a kid he was a holder of a very strong Snake Demon named Yami that can fight the most powerful Demon Kyuubi Kurama in an equal battle while Hinata just found out about it a few months before the chuunin exams she holds a very powerful Dragon named Hikari, then the Akatsuki wants the four demon holder in their hands they want Naruto and Gaara because they has a powerful demon inside him and they want to extract it while they want Hinata and Sasuke to become a member of Akatsuki with them, Gaara isn't pleased.

**Warnings:** Possible Character Death, Swearing, Possible Sexual Tension and many others.

**Warnings for this Chapter:** Fluff? And some swearing

(*.*) _Mysterious Transfer Student_ (*.*)

_Normal Point of View _

It was a very good day in Konoha. Children playing together, the student prepare for their class, the wed girls cooking for their breakfast but something is happening at the Hokage Tower right now.

_Hokage Tower_

"You called for me Hokage-sama?" Iruka ask bowing to the Hokage of Konoha

Sarutobi, the Hokage chuckled as he turned around to face the ninja behind him "Yes Iruka, today the only remaining Hyuga will be going to your class" he said

Iruka stiffen for a while "Is that so.. But do you think she is ready? Her clan had just been massacred by her brother last week" he asked, he was concerned because Hyuga Hinata was the most kindest child in Konoha he doesn't know if she can handle the shock that has happened and the remaining Hyuga was homeschooled since she was a child he don't know if she was ready to study with the kids her age.

Sarutobi chuckled "Yes, I asked her myself and she nodded but.. she change a lot so please don't be shocked if you see her she was still recovering but she wanted to study since she told me that it was the only way she can leave the thoughts of her massacred clan" he said

"Hai, when Hokage-sama?" he asked

"Today, her appearance has also changed the past six years last we saw her in public so don't be surprise" Sarutobi said

Iruka nodded "Hai will she be going this morning or afternoon?" he ask to be ready

"This morning" Sarutobi said

Iruka nodded Sarutobi raise a hand meaning he can go now at that Iruka disappeared leaving a puff of smoke in his place

Sarutobi chuckled "Today and the continuing days will be interesting now that the Hyuga Heiress had come..." he said

_~ Time Skip ~_

_Normal Point of View_

"Sasuke-kun~"

"Sasuke-kun do you want to accompany me during lunch?"

"Sasuke-kun I love you marry me!"

The girls crowded on the same place the last Uchiha was sitting and Sasuke Uchiha was pissed _Go the hell away from me you idiots_ he thought as he closed his eyes to relax luckily he had his earphones so he decided to just play some music until their teacher was here _Damn I should have just come late than early_ he thought

_~ Time Skip ~_

_Sasuke Point of View_

Finally after waiting for 30 minutes Iruka-sensei had finally come I pulled out my earphone then put it back in the packet of my pants

"Sorry I'm late I just made some arrangements for our new student" he said

New student? It has to be a boy I don't want it to become a girl I don't want another member for my fan club

Then I saw the pink haired girl I think her name is Sakura raised her hand

"What is it Sakura?" Iruka sensei asked

"Is it a girl or a boy?" she ask

Iruka chuckled "a girl" he said

Ugh, just my luck...

Then I saw the blonde hair girl raised her hand, Ino the president of my fan club "Where is she and what is her name?" she ask

"She was currently talking to the Hokage and her name is... Hinata Hyuga" he said

Is that so Hinata – wait Hyuga? Ah the last remaining one... just like me... well I guess it won't be bad for her to join this class...

Then there was a knock on the door

"Yes?" Iruka-sensei asked

"Um... It's Hyuga Hinata sensei" the voice said

So she is finally here.. then the murmurs got louder

_Normal Point of View_

"Be Quiet Class" Iruka said and the crowd / class got silent "You may enter now" he added

Then the door opened revealing a very beautiful woman / girl with a long midnight colored hair with a silver eyes but had a tint of lavender in it, her body was much more matured than the girls her age the boys blush even the Great Sasuke Uchiha blush while the girls squealed

"How Cute!"

"She is so beautiful~"

"She was like a female Sasuke~~~"

_She is beautiful..._ Sasuke thought _Hyuga Hinata.. _

"Hinata you can introduced youself" Iruka said with a warm welcoming smile _she really had changed she don't have her bright smile anymore... Naruto where the hell are you?_ Iruka thought

Hinata nodded then bowed "My name is Hinata Hyuga I am still 11 years old turning 12 on December Nice to meet you all" she said

With that the girls squealed more then Sakura stand up "Can we call you Hime-chan?" she asked while the others nodded in agreement

"Why?" Hinata ask

Then Ino stand up "Because you look like a princess no scratch that you are a princess!" she said

Hinata then look at Iruka confusion in her eyes which the boys think was so cute

Iruka just chuckled "Why don't you let them?" he said

Hinata nodded "sure..." she said in a hesitant voice

Then the boys and girls squealed or got a nosebleed in the boys category

Then the door opened "Sorry I'm late in class"


End file.
